


Unexpected (II)

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [23]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That's not what I meant when I said improvise.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected (II)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) in Inspector_Lewis on LJ.
> 
> Image from this post [this post](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/314254.html)
> 
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 170. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._

  
  
Innocent reached their office door, curious as to why the “Dynamic Duo” were here so late.  She was thinking about their meeting earlier that day; she hadn't been completely surprised by the revelation – though they may have stayed under the radar a little longer if not for something Laura had said earlier.  
  
A cheery greeting died on her lips, as her brain registered what she was seeing.  
  
 _Oh!_ Gentlemen! _Couldn’t you keep it at home!  That’s not what I meant when I said improvise!  Oh._ James. _What are you…?_ **Robbie!!** _I would never, ever have…  
  
Wonder if Laura's still around?  
  
_


End file.
